A Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tag is a type of electronic identification device that may be used to identify and track various objects. In practice, an RFID tag is attached to an object, and an RFID reader senses the presence and identifying information associated with the RFID tag. The RFID reader may be located at an entrance or exit of an environment, thus facilitating the tracking and identification of RFID-enabled objects that enter or exit the environment. By being able to track RFID-enabled objects, it is less likely that these objects may become misplaced.
RFID tags may be added to existing objects. To this end, an RFID tag may be mounted directly to the exterior of an object using adhesives or shrink-wrap. However, it may be impractical to use adhesives or shrink-wrap to mount an RFID tag to, for example, a drill bit. In many cases, an RFID tag mounted directly to the exterior of the drill bit may prevent the bit from accessing a workpiece. Even further, gluing or shrink-wrapping an RFID tag to a bit may create an unbalanced rotation of the bit when in use, thereby presenting a hazard to personnel and equipment.
In order to overcome these obstacles, some objects may be manufactured to incorporate an RFID tag. However, it may be expensive to replace existing objects with new RFID-enabled objects. For example, a mechanic shop may have a huge inventory of drill bits. Additionally, drill bits may become worn and need to be replaced frequently. Replacing a large inventory of RFID-enabled tools that have been manufactured to incorporate an RFID tag may be expensive and impractical.